Wolf on the Beach
by Linorien
Summary: This is my theory on how the 50th anniversary episode will feature Tennant and Piper again. Hopefully they will have written it much more eloquently than I ever could.


All of the crazy adventures had begun to wear Clara out. It was fun and wonderful, but a girl needs to unwind occasionally. So the Doctor had taken Clara to the white sand beaches of Spain. In the future though when the beaches were clean again. Clara was lounging in a lawn chair, laughing as the Doctor, in a panama hat, ran along the beach creating crazy sandcastles. The bar man came over with another orange dragon fruit martini for her. It seemed an odd combination yet the doctor assured her it was good.

"What did I tell you?"

You were right," Clara conceded. "When did you say this first gets invented?"

"Not until 2153. It was a bit of an accident. Well, they think it was an accident. I helped it along a little."

"Excuse me sir." The bar man had returned. "I have a message for you." The Doctor took the folded.

"How did you know it was for me?" There was no identifying mark to be seen and the glow of the paper showed that it hadn't been opened.

"They said it would be a man who acted like a child and dressed strangely." Clara giggled at the accurate description. "I mean no offense sir."

"None taken," he said with a smile. "Thank you."

"What's it say?" Clara tucked her knees up to her chest. The Doctor opened up the note. His face grew pale and he spun, trying to identify the sender. Seeing no one he sat down heavily on the chair. "What's wrong? What does it say?"

"Bad Wolf."

The Doctor raced around the TARDIS frantically. While he ran, he explained the message to Clara.

"I have traveled with others before you. A long time ago, I traveled with a girl named Rose." He paused and his face lit up with a smile. "We traveled together for many years."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Clara asked.

"Yes."

"So what happened?" Clara was mildly surprised that she felt only curiosity, no jealousy in sight.

"It's complicated." Clara raised her eyebrows.

"I don't care that you're an alien. A relationship is a relationship." She sat down and crossed her arms. I've heard it all."

"She got sucked into a parallel universe, found a way back, then went back with a human clone of me." Clara took a moment to process that.

"You win, that's a new one."

"Yea. Before all that though, we were being pursued by two words: bad wolf. In order to save me, she looked into the heart of the TARDIS." He pointed a finger at Clara. "Don't ever do that. She was able to alter the very fabric of reality. She turned an entire Dalek battle fleet to dust and It's because of her that Jack can't die anymore. More than that, she scattered the words bad wolf as clues to lead herself back to me. Then there was one time that she used it to get a message to me and tell me it was the end of the universe. That was when my human clone was born from my hand. He went back to the parallel universe to live out the rest of his years with her. And now here it is again. But I don't know what's wrong."

"So what are you looking for?" Clara asked.

"I need to find her. If I give the TARDIS a bit of her DNA, I may be able to locate her." He grimaced. "I've never tried before so it may just lead me to her old house or the shop she worked at. But I need to find something of hers in here."

"You said she was with your clone. Would your clone have the same DNA as you?" The Doctor paused.

"It wouldn't be exactly the same, he's human, I'm not. But it may be close enough to locate myself. Clara, you're a genius!" They ran back to the consul room, Clara very carefully so as not to spill her tea. The Doctor immediately pressed his palm to a panel in the wall and yelped as it pricked his finger. He sucked on his finger like a hurt child as he watched the computations run on the screen, the circular Gallifreyan making no sense to Clara. Finally the screen stopped moving.

"Did it work?"

"Time to find out!" He yanked his lever down and with a cacophony of sound they were off. Only a minute later they re materialized on a cliff overlooking the beach they were on earlier. As they landed, two people began to materialize, sitting on the floor. Clara was more surprised than they were. The blonde woman looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"Took you long enough." She leaped up and crushed him in a hug.

"So what's wrong? It's not the end again, is it? What have I missed?"

"It's nothing like that," The gangly man stood then. "I just knew this was the only way you would come. You would ignore anything else." The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"We're getting married," Rose went back to the other Doctor and put her arms around him. "And we want you to be there." The Doctor was in shock. Clara came to his rescue.

"That's wonderful!" She gave Rose a hug. "My name's Clara by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

"Doctor, we're going to their wedding."

"Yes." he said softly. "It will be weird, but I agree."

"I'll let you be the best man," said the other Doctor. "Who would be better?" They both grinned. "On one condition, they ridiculous jacket stays in your universe."


End file.
